


Techniques d'amorce

by Nelja



Series: I'm a yuri girl in a yuri world [5]
Category: Bleach, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Crossover, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il lorsque Chizuru, la lesbienne obsédée de la classe d'Ichigo, rencontre la SOS Brigade qui lui parle de fantômes ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techniques d'amorce

**Author's Note:**

> Chizuru appartient à Tite Kubo, et les autres personnages à Nagaru Tanigawa.

Chizuru aimait à se dire qu'elle était dotée d'un gaydar qui lui indiquait quelles filles étaient lesbiennes, ou au moins pouvaient être ramenées sur le noble et riant chemin de l'homosexualité qui protégerait les jeunes filles des mufles et l'humanité de la surpopulation.

Et si finalement cela ne marchait pas, malgré ses intuitions, elle pouvait toujours se dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé assez fort.

C'est pourquoi elle n'eut aucune hésitation quand elle se fit aborder par une très jolie fille de l'échange inter-lycée.

"Salut ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire s'il y a des phénomènes surnaturels dans ce lycée ?"

Personne ne pouvait poser ce genre de questions ridicules en toute bonne foi, sans afficher au moins un air conspirateur. C'était donc, de toute évidence, une (très bienvenue) tentative de drague.

Elle lui répondit dans le même code. "Oui, bien sûr !" C'était comme les gens qui demandaient l'heure, est-ce que ça les intéressait, au fond ? Donc elle ne se sentit absolument pas coupable d'ajouter. "Il y a souvent des fantômes !"

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire engageant. "Et où a-t-on vu des apparitions ?"

Chizuru n'avait pas très envie de continuer dans ce langage codé toute la journée. "Oh, je ne sais pas bien... en fait, je crois qu'il y a des gens qui nous effacent la mémoire pour qu'on ne s'en souvienne pas !" (Quelle idée stupide, vraiment ! Chizuru se demandait où elle allait chercher tout ça.)

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et s'écria solennellement, semblant défier les cieux. "Je vois ! C'est manifestement un sujet d'une grande importance, il est temps que la SOS Brigade enquête !" Puis elle s'adressa à nouveau à Chizuru. "Bien sûr, si tu veux profiter de cette occasion unique de découvrir les merveilles de notre univers, et de retrouver les uniques pans de ta mémoire qui ont été injustement effacés, tu es la bienvenue dans notre expédition ! Au fait, je m'appelle Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Chizuru Honshô !" Elle suivit l'autre jeune fille avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles jusqu'à une salle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

"Tadaa ! C'est là que nous avons établi notre base secondaire provisoire !"

"On vous a accordé la salle ?" demanda Chizuru, surprise.

"C'est la salle du club de lecture. C'est bien connu qu'il ne vient jamais personne dans les clubs de lecture, aussi nous l'avons réquisitionnée sans aucun problème. La responsable, Ochi je crois, nous a dit de surveiller la salle à sa place et de bien fermer la porte en partant." Elle était apparemment d'excellente humeur. "Et je te présente Yuki, Mikuru et Kyon. Mon vice-président est allé à la chasse aux renseignements."

"Et voilà Chizuru !" annonça-t-elle à la cantonade. "Qui nous a certifié sous serment" (et là, pour une raison étrange, Chizuru avala péniblement sa salive) "qu'il y avait des fantômes dans ce lycée ! Aussi, ce soir, on chasse !"

Yuki était une très jolie fille à l'air calme qui avait trouvé son compte dans les livres abandonnés par le club, Mikuru avait un visage adorable et une poitrine incroyable mise en valeur par sa tenue de maid, et Kyon était un mec. La perfection n'existait pas en ce monde. Mais déjà, ce club - comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? - s'en rapprochait beaucoup.

C'est alors qu'Haruhi s'avança vers la jeune fille qui avait été désignée comme Mikuru et commença à arracher ses vêtements. Le dénommé Kyon poussa un profond soupir et courut vers la porte. Haruhi annonça "Et bien sûr, c'est toi qui fais l'appât. Je me demande quels vêtements attireraient le plus un fantôme, hum ?" à celle qui était manifestement son esclave sexuelle.

Chizuru fit un pas en avant "Si je peux me permettre, j'ai quelques suggestions !" avança-t-elle.

Haruhi lui répondit, avec un grand sourire. "Pourquoi pas ? C'est toi l'experte, ici !" Mikuru gémit, sans vraiment essayer de se défendre.

Chizuru changea d'avis. La perfection existait en ce monde.

Après une très longue séance de déshabillage, de rhabillage et de tripotage discret, rythmée par les livres que Yuki reposait sur les étagères pour en prendre d'autres, les costumes (très courts) de maid, de bunny girl, d'infirmière et bien d'autres furent rejetés pour laisser la place à un kimono très court et très décolleté, agrémenté de quelques bandes qui servaient moins à satisfaire la pudeur qu'à créer un air mystérieux en lui flottant autour - et Haruhi sut exprimer cela de façon tout à fait autoritaire.

"Aucun fantôme ne pourra résister à ça." s'exclama Chizuru dont les océans de base auraient pu fertiliser le Sahara. "Voire, il y a de quoi devenir un fantôme rien que pour ça !"

"Oh, les fantômes sont cool !" s'exclama Haruhi.

Si Chizuru avait cru un tout petit peu aux fantômes et beaucoup à la possibilité pour eux d'avoir des relations sexuelles, elle aurait d'un coup considéré le suicide comme une possibilité enthousiasmante.

Mais bon, il devait y avoir d'autres stratégies plus subtiles.

"Et si on se faisait un petit plan à trois ?" suggéra-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

Mikuru émit un petit bruit horrifié. Haruhi, le menton appuyé sur sa main, sembla considérer sérieusement la question.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais d'abord les fantômes, c'est quand même plus important !"

De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendit un bruit sourd.

Chizuru jeta un regard interrogateur à Haruhi (pas qu'elle pense que ça puisse être un poltergeist, non, mais on ne savait jamais... et puis cela permettrait de passer plus vite aux choses intéressantes.)

"Oh, ce doit être Kyon." supposa Haruhi. "Il vaut mieux ne pas écouter aux portes quand on est trop sensible, n'est-ce pas ?" conclut-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait.


End file.
